Edwin Arlington Robinson
| birth_place = Head Tide (Alna), Lincoln County, Maine | death_date = | death_place = New York CityUniversity of Illinois | occupation = Poet and playwright | nationality = American | period = | genre = | subject = | movement = | spouse = none | partner = | children = | relatives = | influences = | influenced = | signature = | website = }} Edwin Arlington Robinson (December 22, 1869 – April 6, 1935) was an American poet who won the Pulitzer Prize three times. Life Robinson was born in Head Tide, Lincoln County, Maine, but his family moved to Gardiner, Maine, in 1870. He described his childhood in Maine as "stark and unhappy":poets.org biography his parents, having wanted a girl, did not name him until he was six months old, when they visited a holiday resort; other vacationers decided that he should have a name, and selected a man from Arlington, Massachusetts to draw a name out of a hat. American Poets: From the Puritans to the Present, by Hyatt H. Waggoner (1968); excerpted at http://www.english.illinois.edu/maps/poets/m_r/robinson/miniver.htm His brother, Dr. Dean Robinson, died of a drug overdose. Robinson's poem "Richard Cory" may relate to his other brother, Herman Robinson. His early difficulties led many of his poems to have a dark pessimism and his stories to deal with "an American dream gone awry".PBS - I Hear America Singing In late 1891, at the age of 21, Edwin entered Harvard University as a special student. He took classes on English, French, and Shakespeare, as well as one on Anglo-Saxon that he later dropped. His mission was not to get all A's, as he wrote his friend Harry Smith, "B, and in that vicinity, is a very comfortable and safe place to hang". His real desire was to get published in one of the Harvard literary journals. Within the first fortnight of being there, The Harvard Advocate published Robinson's "Ballade of a Ship". He was even invited to meet with the editors, but when he returned he complained to his friend Mowry Saben, "I sat there among them, unable to say a word". Robinson's literary career had false-started. After Edwin's first year at Harvard the family endured what they knew was coming. His father, Edward, had died. He was buried at the top of the street in Oak Grove Cemetery in a plot purchased for the family. In the fall Edwin returned to Harvard for a second year, but it was to be his last one as a student there. Though short, his stay in Cambridge included some of his most cherished experiences, and there he made his most lasting friendships. He wrote his friend Harry Smith on June 21, 1893: I suppose this is the last letter I shall ever write you from Harvard. The thought seems a little queer, but it cannot be otherwise. Sometimes I try to imagine the state my mind would be in had I never come here, but I cannot. I feel that I have got comparatively little from my two years, but still, more than I could get in Gardiner if I lived a century. Robinson had returned to Gardiner by mid-1893. He had plans to start writing seriously. In October he wrote his friend Gledhill: Writing has been my dream ever since I was old enough to lay a plan for an air castle. Now for the first time I seem to have something like a favorable opportunity and this winter I shall make a beginning. With his father gone, Edwin became the man of the household. He tried farming and developed a close relationship with his brother's wife Emma Robinson, who after her husband Herman's death moved back to Gardiner with her children. She rejected marriage proposals from Edwin twice, after which Edwin Robinson permanently left Gardiner. He moved to New York, where he led a precarious existence as an impoverished poet while cultivating friendships with other writers, artists, and would-be intellectuals. In 1896 he self-published his first book, The Torrent and the Night Before, paying 100 dollars for 500 copies. Robinson meant it as a surprise for his mother. Days before the copies arrived, Mary Palmer Robinson died of diphtheria. His second volume, The Children of the Night, had a somewhat wider circulation. Its readers included President Theodore Roosevelt's son Kermit, who recommended it to his father. Impressed by the poems and aware of Robinson's straits, Roosevelt in 1905 secured the writer a job at the New York Customs Office. Robinson remained in the job until Roosevelt left office. Gradually his literary successes began to mount. He won the Pulitzer Prize in Poetry three times in the 1920s. During the last twenty years of his life he became a regular summer resident at the MacDowell Colony in New Hampshire, where several women made him the object of their devoted attention, but he maintained a solitary life and never married.East Tennessee State University Recognition Edwin Arlington Robinson won the Pulitzer Prize in Poetry three times: in 1922 for his first Collected Poems, in 1925 for The Man Who Died Twice, and in 1928 for Tristram."Search: arlington, edwin, robinson," The Pulitzer Prizes, Pulitzer.org, Web, Apr. 22, 2011. Publications Poetry * The Torrent and the Night Before, 1896. * Luke Havergal, 1897. * The Children of the Night, 1897. * Richard Cory, 1897. * Captain Craig and Other Poems, 1902. * The Town Down the River, 1910. * Miniver Cheevy, 1910. * The Man Against the Sky, 1916. * ''Merlin'', 1917. * Ben Trovato, 1920 * The Three Taverns, 1920. * Avon's Harvest, 1921. * Collected Poems, 1921. * Haunted House', 1921. * ''Roman Bartholomew, 1923. * The Man Who Died Twice, 1924. * Dionysus in Doubt, 1925. * Tristram, 1927. * Fortunatus, 1928. * Sonnets, 1889-1917, 1928. * Cavender's House, 1929. * Modred, 1929. * The Glory of the Nightingales, 1930. * Matthias at the Door, 1931. * Selected Poems, 1931. * Talifer, 1933. * Amaranth, 1934. * King Jasper, 1935. * Collected Poems, 1937. * "The Mill" Plays * Van Zorn, 1914. * The Porcupine, 1915. Letters * Selected Letters, 1940. * Untriangulated Stars: Letters to Harry de Forest Smith 1890-1905, 1947. * Edwin Arlington Robinson's Letters to Edith Brower, 1968. Miscellany * Uncollected Poems and Prose, 1975. See also *Poems by Edwin Arlington Robinson *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems * "The Dark Hills" * Edwin Arlington Robinson 1869-1935 at the Poetry Foundation. * Selected Poetry of Edwin Arlington Robinson (1869-1935) (11 poems) at Representative Poetry Online. * An extensive collection of Robinson's sonnets at Sonnet Central. * Additional Poems by Edwin Arlington Robinson. ;About *Edwin Arlington Robinson Official website. *Edwin Arlington Robinson (1869-1935) at Modern American Poetry. *April 9, 1916 New York Times article by Joyce Kilmer: "Edwin Arlington Robinson Defines Poetry; A Language, Says Well-Known Poet, That Tells Us Through More or Less Emotional Reaction Something Which Cannot Be Said." *[http://www.english.uiuc.edu/maps/poets/m_r/robinson/life.htm Critique of Robinson in Modern American Poetry] Category:American poets Category:Writers from Maine Category:Harvard University alumni Category:1869 births Category:1935 deaths Category:People from Staten Island Category:People from Lincoln County, Maine Category:People from Gardiner, Maine Category:Pulitzer Prize for Poetry winners Category:Poets Category:American poets Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Formalist poets